The Children of Evolution
by UntouchableLove17
Summary: In a world destroyed by apocalypse. Only one way to save the world, go at past and find out who's start this?
1. Characters

X-Men characters are not mine

John Allerdyce: The first son of the Scarlet Witch and Pyro. He has dark hair and green eyes. Like his father can control fire. He travels to the past, to find out what happened to her mother and aunts for to know because reason they went. He is 17 years. In the future does not have good relationship with his father. It has the character of his mother, he can run fast as his uncle.

Anna Lebeau: Twin sister of Oliver. Anna has long hair to her waist, straight and curly at the ends. Has red eyes like his father and inherited the white streak like her mother. Anna have, the same power as his father, but she can now control it. Have 16 years old, like her father, she is coquette and draws much attention from guys. hates his brother because is protective of her.

Oliver Lebeau: It is the twin brother of Anna. Oliver is a copy of his father, the only difference, is your eyes are colour emerald green. Oliver inherited power from his mother and although can now control it, is still hiding in the clothes. You can also teleport. He has a tattoo on his arm that says " Mère, Vous serez toujours dans mon coeur " He is very jealous of her sister.

Katya Rasputin: The first daughter Kitty and Colossus. Like his father, is tall and has brown eyes, like her mother. She can cross through walls as her mother when,she feel embarrassed. She has long hair to her waist, but always a tail . It has a piercing navel and tattooed on the small of the back, the word " Моя мать, мой ангел-хранитель " She Have 17 years old

Rachel Summers: The only daughter of Jean and Scott. She was born one month earlier that Phoenix took control of the mind of Jean. Like her mother, her hair is red and has brown eyes how Scott. Like her mother can read minds and is very powerful. She is the only person who can help your mother, for that Phoenix does not take control of your mind. She has 18 years

translations: Mère, Vous serez toujours dans mon coeur : Mother, will always be in my heart

Моя мать, мой ангел-хранитель : My mother, my guardian angel


	2. Chapter 1

The X-Men characters are not mine

* * *

><p>Charles pv:<p>

Was in my office trying to find, the explosion of power that brain has detected. It was a very powerful energy, and I worry bacause could be dangerous for the humans.

"Did you find anything Charles?" Asked me Magnus

"I know I'm close, but I can not concentrate, it is very powerful to brain," I replied. After the defeat of Apocalypse, Magneto and I decided to regain our friendship and work together "I found, are at the heart of the beach " remove me brain and I call the X-Men

_"X-Men, come to my office," . _

"Is it dangerous, what you found?" I wonder Magnus

"I dunno," I said, "As I said, it is too powerful to brain, I think there is more of a mutant" That was the last word we speak between the two. Because they got my X-Men

"What happens teacher?" Asked Jean, when they enter into my office

"Brain, has found a special strength and I would like that go to find out, "

"Okay, teacher, we will find out, " said Scott and they left the office

Scott pv:

When we left the office, I decided to take as a team, to Logan, Gambit, Kurt, Jean and Colossus.

" let, team" I said, . As we traveled in the black bird, I saw that Jean began to massage his temples

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yes, just gave me a big headache," she said and smiled. The more we approached the place, Jean closed her eyes tightly and massaged his temples "We're close, I can feel it". When bequeath to the place, I decided it was best that Jean stays in the black bird. When we got off the plane, we went to the beach, I remain amazed at what I saw was a group of 5 teenagers. They were put on the defensive when we wanted approached to they

"Quiet, us do not hurt them" I see that one of the girls smiled at me "We come from the Institute of Charles Xavier"

"I know," said one of they , "we need to go up there, to talk to the"

" it's okay , but before, us need to know what they want to talk with Charles" said Jean

"It's something that only, the should know" said the girl I smiled at me

"Okay," Logan said, "We go to Institute " all boarded the black bird and decided return to Institute. Do not know why, but for some reason, the girl that smiled at me, it made me known, but did not know of where ?

Rachel pv:

It was strange to see my parents so close, holding hands, when the last time that they see to the two. my father trying to protect me from Phoenix. Cunado arrived at the institute , I smile, it was equal, how my father had described. The only thing I expect from this trip, prevent that Phoenix take control my mother, and that apocalypse, he will not rise. For all to be happy


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Men characters are not mine

* * *

><p>Anna pv:<p>

When we got to school. Logan accompanied us to the professor's office when we arrived, the teacher was waiting for us.

"Welcome" Said the Professor "In What can we help ? "

"Our parents sent us of the future," said Katya

"We need to help us to prevent that the Apocalypse, he wakes up again and take the control the world " Rachel stared at the teacher and he started massaging his temples

Charles pv:

This was interesting, one of the girls, showed me the future. It was disastrous, mutants were hunted like animals. There were concentration camps for humans and mutants.

"Charles Are you okay? "Logan asked me, concerned

"Yes, Logan, I'm fine," I say, Us we're going to help "the boys smiled immediately" Jean accompany to a room "Jean smiled and left the office, the boys followed

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Logan asked suspiciously. I smiled

"If Logan, are children of people I love much" I said with a smile

Anna pv:

Jean accompanied us to different room for every one. I was fortunate that my roommates was Katya and Rachel, They, quickly chose the bed and my, touch me near the window. Had nice view of the pool, it was quite large. I remember when my mother told me that in the pool, went first kiss of they . I smiled when I remembered that

"Annie" I heard my name, I turned and see that was Katya. she gave me a small box, I knew that was the contact lenses.

I went to the bathroom and put me . When we were traveling to the past, my father gave me these contact lenses, so no one ask me for my eyes. He knew he was going to get noticed, and did not want anyone suspected on Who are we? Or what do we do in the past ?. When already had contact lenses, I went to bed.

"You think Us can fix the world? "Asked Katya

"Not only the world, the relationship of our parents, too," I said

"I hope so," Rachel said. I knew she Misses much her mother. Although several times almost died because of his mother. She believes that if we prevent the Apocalypse. Jean will be the mother you always wanted Rachel.


End file.
